


A Different Kind of Predation - Part II

by Aether_Redd



Series: Zootopia: A Different Kind of Predation [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, Exhaustion, F/M, Forced Infidelity, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Masturbation, Minor Anal Gape, Moral Degeneration, Phyical Manipulation, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Coercion, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum, minor weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Redd/pseuds/Aether_Redd
Summary: Gideon Grey is satisfied to be the big fish predator in the small pond that is Bunnyburrow. Still, while Judy was always the target he most desired, there are still plenty more victims to be had.
Relationships: Gideon Grey/Bonnie Hopps, Gideon Grey/Judy Hopps
Series: Zootopia: A Different Kind of Predation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979812
Kudos: 13





	A Different Kind of Predation - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be even longer than it is. However, instead, I'm splitting it up into two chapters. I can't promise when the next chapter is coming, but unlike this one I can promise that it is.

Different Kind of Predation Chapter II

She didn't know when the change had occurred. That weight on her back. That growl in her ear. That feeling of being unnaturally overstuffed in her pussy or, as was currently the case, her little bunny butt. She couldn't recall the moment where she stopped thinking of Gideon using her body as a punishment she deserved and started joining her own little lustful breaths with his.

“Harder. I can take you. I need...”

Judy was bent over in the bedroom she and Gideon now shared in his home. One hand braced against the wall, the opposite foot braced against Gideon's nightstand, giving her the leverage she needed to use what meager strength she had to show the only man that would have a failure like her just how much she appreciated him. Shoving back against him as he jabbed forward, slamming into the knotted base of his cock, but not quite taking it in. Her free hand jammed between her thighs, working her sopping wet cunt still leaking his spunk from the night prior as well as her own free flowing juices. Her eyes were dull, mind in a sexual haze. Lips parted as moans and grunts escaped her body while she was rutted hard from behind.

“Yer just gon' have to wait 'til tonight to get yer... hrrrnnn... ass busted open good and proper. Ain't got time ta get you stuck on 'fore work.”

Gideon reveled in hearing her beg for him to use her. Every time was like having her surrender to him all over again. She used to be so headstrong and willful and now he'd broken her completely. And the best part was that she didn't even realize he'd done it to her. As far as she knew they were simply a couple in love. But Gideon saw it. He saw it in the way she'd stopped helping on her parent's land. The way she stayed holed up in the house all day. The way the pounds were beginning to show on her frame, turning her lithe, well maintained form more shapely by the day. If this was love, if this were the same Judy, she wouldn't be like this. Her physical activity wouldn't be limited to fucking the fox that had once tormented her. Her diet wouldn't be exclusively what he brought home for her from his bakery. This wasn't the bunny he'd been hunting. This was a creature whose very existence was now entirely dependent upon his whim.

This was prey.

The thought drew something deep and primal out from the pudgy vulpine. His lips curling upwards revealing those fangs of his. A deep growl radiating from his chest. Strands of hot, viscous drool spilling onto Judy's back and neck. He grabbed her ears in a single fisted hand, wrenching her neck back and forcing those big, purple, fuck-addled eyes to look at what she was stirring up in him. His other clawed hand gripped her hip tighter and, despite what he'd just said, yanked her back to meet his thrust with enough force to risk filling her ass with that fat knot of his.

“Look what you done,” he managed to say between bouts of uncontrollable growls. His saliva now poured onto her upturned face as he made her watch that lust-fueled predatory hunger of his.

It terrified her. It always did. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but a part of her she'd mastered a long time ago had come roaring back to the forefront in the months she'd been Gideon's. Her prey instincts flooded her body with terror, but as with him it mixed with her need causing the bunny's legs to tremble and her cum dump cunt to juice up even more. She was half-panting, half-hyperventilating in fear now, her fingers never ceasing their probing. She was his. Even if she hadn't recognized the true nature of their relationship, she knew that much to be true. And that thought renewed her dread and her arousal. Thoughts of what she was to him, the many things he'd called her came to mind. His stress relief slut. His cum bucket bunny. His cock sleeve cop. His bitch-doe. That the words love, or even mate, never left his lips didn't occur to her. All she knew was that every foul name he graced her with drove her to greater heights of passion and need.

Gideon could feel the difference in her body just from the reaming he was giving her backdoor. Wasn't too long ago that a pounding like the one he was giving her now would have stretched that hole wide and crammed it full of fox cock, knot and all. But now what used to be two tight, taut little cheeks now acted as a pair of plush cushions adding just enough resistance to keep him from fully burying his bone in her bowels. Which was more than fine by him. The thought only made him salivate more and spurt streamers of prespend further slicking her guts. After all, the only thing better than a bunny to prey upon was a bunny with more meat on her bones. And prey upon her he did. At every opportunity. He used her for his pleasure at all hours of the day and night. He'd replaced the purpose she'd once found in her dream and lost in her prejudice with the draining of his balls.

What had started out as some misguided act of atonement on her part, offering her body up to one fox in order to make up for the wrong she'd done to another, had quickly warped into her entire world. It had taken Gideon time and dedication, but he was nothing if not committed. When he came calling on her the day after his first rape she'd almost worked up the nerve to turn him down. But a few sweet words and a few more lashes to her guilty conscience and her womb was once more filled to bursting with fox nut. After that, there was no fight. Not when he came to her room and busted the box spring in the middle of the day. Not when he rang her up to get knotted against the oak out by the barn in the middle of the night. Not when he'd hunt her down and, unannounced, pin her and plow her like the field they were fucking in the middle of.

Before long it only seemed right that she move in with him. And once that happened, the Judy Hopps that had been was no more. With his lust, Gideon Grey had devoured her. Consumed her completely.

Made her his prey.

And it was so much more satisfying, so much more filling, than doing it in the traditional sense could ever have been. This was no quick meal that would burn away in the pursuit of the next. This was forever. Her holes forever molded into the shape of his too large cock. Her fur forever smelling of his sweat and drool and cum. Her heart forever devoted to him and him alone. She hadn't left his home since he brought her there, not even to see her family. She stayed, naked and well fucked, his personal cocksleeve and nothing more.

But was that enough? As much of a big fish in a little pond as he was, it was still _his_ pond. There may have bigger and stronger creatures with sharper claws and longer fangs, but how many of them had followed their instincts so thoroughly as he had? Could any of them really call themselves _predators_ the way he could? No. He was the apex. This was his territory. All he had to do was claim it.

Gideon shoved the cock-struck bunny off the end of his shaft, causing her to lose her balance and topple into a heap. Her but was upturned to the fox, asshole gaping hungrily in anticipation of his return. Her fingers continued to work her clit, while her now free paw buried two digits inside her drooling slot. Gideon wrapped his own hand around the ass slime slicked girth of his dick and gave himself only a couple of jerks before hot fox seed was pouring over Judy's back, butt, and into the yawning chasm he'd drilled her rectum into.

For a few shining moments Judy's dull eyes lit up, mouth agape fingers pressing into the clenching walls of her scorching cunt. It was almost Pavlovian for her now, her climax tied to that of her predator. The feeling, or even just the very sight, of that blazing red fuck missle spurting its approval all she needed to go careening helplessly over the edge of orgasm. She soaked the floor at his feet as she breathlessly moaned his name.

He wasn't finished with her just yet, however, using his foot to roll the bunny onto her back. Gideon fell to his knees between her thighs, wrapping a hand around her throat. Judy didn't panic, didn't struggle. Her only response was to close those big, purple eyes and part both sets of lips, hoping to catch some of that scalding hot spunk from the fox's still spurting shaft while he completed their morning tryst.

The feeling of power that coursed through Gideon in that moment was more satisfying than anything that had come before. Here he was, holding this bunny's very life in his hands. And there she was, feet planted on the ground, reflexively jerking her hips up in hopes of catching his cock with her twitching cunt.

It made Gideon's mouth water, Judy's breath catching and exhaling as a sharp moan as his teeth parted and hot ropes of drool covered her face while hotter ropes of nut marked her belly and slit. His tongue rolled free from his mouth, lapping at her throat, her cheeks. Tasting the equal measure of fear and lust her body exuded before pushing into that adorable little mouth of hers, packing it full of more living flesh than it was ever meant for. Their lips met, her toes clinched, legs arcing her lower body as high as they could manage. Her fingers found that burning hot, glistening red cock and gripped it for all she was worth. Eyes half-lidded, Judy came again, throat fucked by Gideon's tongue

\---

Judy's eyes peeled open, the mid-day sun falling across her cum encrusted body waking her from the stupor she'd been so thoroughly fucked into. Unlike the seed settled in the fur across her front, the cold, greasy puddle of fox jizz and her own juices that she lay in had yet to dry. Her little bunny heart fluttered in gratitude for the small miracle.

She already felt it creeping up on her. The sadness. The guilt. It still hadn't left her. She was sure it never would. Which was fine. More than fine. It was what she deserved for what she'd done. To never forget the damage she caused. In a single press conference she'd single handedly destroyed the place she'd always dreamed of building her life. And then she'd done worse. To a friend.

She felt the warmth of the tears welling in her eyes before she knew she was crying again. Nick had been a lot of things. A con man chief among them. But he'd also been her only real friend while she was in the city. He'd looked out for her even when it was safer to just leave. He'd had her back when Bogo had come down on her. He didn't have to do that. Any of it. And what had she done to him in return?

Her feelings flowed the way they usually did, thoughts of her brief old life leading her hands to wander her body, fingers trailing down to her parted slit and sliding in. Simultaneously working her clit as her thoughts of one fox who had been there for her were replaced with thoughts of another.

Gideon had been persistent after their first night. If Judy allowed herself a moment to think about what had happened to her, how she'd ended up where she was now, without either Gideon or her own fingers inside of her maybe, just maybe, she'd be come out of the haze she'd been in since. But thinking was the last thing she wanted to do and she enjoyed the haze. She couldn't hurt anyone else tucked away here with Gideon taking care of her. And it all felt so good. Except for when he was gone. When she spent her days trying to run from her guilt or reason in general chasing an orgasm she couldn't quite reach. Which, she told herself, made sense. After all, nothing she could do to herself was ever going to compare to what he could do. A delusion with a ring of truth. But it wasn't simplt what Gideon did to her body that made the difference. It was what he'd done to her head. Dribing her guilt from her mind with every brain rattling slam of his hips against hers. Making himself the source of her pleasure. Making her dependent upon him. Judy couldn't dispel those lingering pains on her own. She hadn't been given any time to personally heal and move on. She was given an artificial absolution every time she felt hot fox spunk filling her guts, her womb, or her stomach. Or especially moments like this morning, drenched in what she saw as his affection for her, despite everything she had done.

She let a soft whimper escape her lips. What good was she to anyone. A few months in and all that hard work to sculpt her body into a fine instrument was already going down the drain. She was starting to round out, like her mom. She didn't put it together that a diet of baked goods and cum, both supplied by the same person, probably wasn't going to do wonders for her figure. But if she got a little curvier, that was fine. No one ever said a word against Bonnie Hopps's looks and Gideon didn't seem to mind in the least.

Gideon...

With a wet *splat*, Judy's arched back fell flat into the cooling pool of mixed fluids beneath her, letting it soak into her naked fur. After arriving, at first, she'd taken it upon herself to be useful around the house. But, over time, it became apparent to her, despite what he might have said, she was really only good for one thing. The clothes she brought no longer fit her quite so well, and she hadn't bothered to replace them. She had no intention of going back into the world any time soon and her clothes only really got in the way of her expedient use by...

She sighed, fingers starting to work again.

She couldn't wait until he was home again.

\---

Gideon knew it had to be some kind of sign. A cosmic green light to do exactly what it was he was planning that day. Not that he needed anything like that to do what needed to be done, but that pink top? That jean skirt? She looked just like her daughter had on the day he'd first laid claim to her.

It was a routine pick up for the month. He'd been carrying on with their business arrangement as usual. As though nothing had changed between them. Meek as the Hopps were, they'd barely broached the subject with him. Not when he'd left Judy's room that morning, suspenders loose and shirt open, filling the house with the smell of lukewarm fuck as he left the door to Judy's room wide open. Not when he'd tongue-raped Judy's throat right in front of them when he'd told them she was leaving their home for his. Not in the intervening months since.

Until today.

Stu was in town when Gideon arrived at the Hopps farm. That used to never be the case, but over time, with his repentant veneer and easy going facade, they'd let their guards down around him, not noticing Gideon's bouncing the schedule around until the most stable day for pick up just so _happened_ to fall on the day Bonnie would most often be alone.

He'd never expected Judy to return from her city living once she'd gotten away. She'd always been so damn stubborn when she set her mind to something. He'd settled on Bonnie as his consolation prize for the one that got away. Biding his time and building her trust until the day he made his move. Needless to say Judy's return necessitated he postpone those plans and come up with something new. Even so, despite her being his second choice, he had set his sights on Bonnie. And postpone by no means meant cancel.

Bonnie, for her part, didn't suspect a thing. Neither her nor Stu had picked up on the nature of Gideon's methods of wooing their daughter. And while every instinct in them told them the relationship was a bad idea, Judy had already proven their biases wrong so many times before. The girl had a good head on her shoulders. They assumed she knew what she was doing. Besides, they didn't have much of a track record of changing her mind.

“Gideon...” It had taken her this long to broach the subject. She trusted her daughter, but maybe she had gotten so caught up in all of this that she hadn't noticed how long it had been. She was in the back of Gideon's delivery truck dropping off the last of the smaller containers that needed loading when she decided to inquire. Her back was to the younger fox, a mistake she'd have never made even a scant few months ago. “I know you and Judy have been... enjoying your time alone, getting to know each other lately, but I was wondering if the two of you would want to come to dinner tonight. It's just that we haven't seen our little girl in so long, and we really haven't gotten a chance to get acquainted with you outside of our working relationship either. And since it looks like you're gonna be a part of the familEEP!”

It wasn't her usual fear response. She hadn't had time to feel fear. It was little more than an exclamation of surprise, but the fear was quickly catching up.

“You keep it down now,” Gideon growled into her ear. “'Less you want one'a yer girls to see the show mama's about to put on.” He was behind her, arms slipped under her own with a breast in each of his palms. Squeezing and kneading at them appreciatively. Judy didn't have much up top, and neither did her mother, but the older rabbit was a little softer, a little curvier in general and that gave Gideon something more to fill his hands with than Judy could provide. At least for now.

“You run, you scream, you go tellin' tales outta school 'bout this to anyone an' you ain't never gonna see yer girl again, ya hear? Might even pluck a couple more'a the other ones for good measure 'fore I go.” He ground his cock, hotter, harder, and heavier than anything her husband had ever given her, into her back as he spoke, still contained within his work jeans.

“Please,” she begged. “I won't, just please close the door.” There was no fight in her. There had never been. She wasn't her daughter. The only thing that had ever stood between her and what came next was the vigilance and caution which she had so carelessly thrown to the wind.

Gideon released one her breasts, taking that hamd and shoving the back of Bonnie's head forward, smushing the side of her face down hard against one of the shelf racks in the truck's back. For all of her fears, she was finally coming to understand, ironically, how wrong she had always been about predators. Scalding hot saliva poured onto her shoulders with every word he spoke and there was this deep growl beneath every syllable. She had never met a dangerous predator before today. Now that she'd experienced the genuine article, she finally understood that much.

Two clicks echoed in the truck, a dim light filling the space as the back of the cargo hold was shuttered. “Sure thing. Think I owe y'all that much at least. Sure do appreciate ya both lettin' me rape yer daughter over an' over under yer roof.” He pinned her between his body and the wall, letting his freed hands wander and explore her “I tell ya what, woulda made it a lot harder to fuck her 'til she loved me if I had to find her every time.”

He latched onto one of her modest tits again while the other hand unbuttoned her top. She felt the heat and dampness from his breath roll across the fur on her face and neck as she was disrobed. He was salivating over her, those sensitive ears catching the soft patter of each strand of drool that fell from his maw to the hard, metal floor. And then that tongue. Long and flat and wet and so very, very unlike her husband's. Trailing across her throat. Against her face. Matting the fur left in its wake. She couldn't stop it. That whimpering sigh that escaped her parted lips just before they were filled by that writhing muscle and she taste the mouth of a predator for the first time in her life.

It wasn't a kiss. Not as she knew the meaning of a kiss. As the weighty sound of denim hitting the floor reached her ears. As the scent of his lust reached her twitching nose. As she squirmed uncontrollably beneath his mass, she knew it for what it was. With utter disregard for her feelings, or her marriage, Gideon Grey was staking his claim on her body.

The fox didn't intend to strip his newest prey fully just yet. He had neither the time nor patience, for now, to consume her entirely. This was just ro have a little taste.

She felt his fingers beneath her jean skirt, pressing against her mound still shielded by the modest underthings she'd worn for just another day of working on the farm. Another shamed whimper left her lips, humiliated by the dampness she already knew he'd find there. It had been the kiss, if what he'd done with her mouth and his tongue could even be called such a thing, that had started it. She was but a bunny after all. Maybe not for this particular partner, but as her prodigious amount of offspring would attest, her body was made for this particular use.

Once again, he didn't disrobe her, merely flipping that skirt up over her tail, exposing the prize beneath. Sliding the gusset of her panties to the side, he breathed in the scent of her arousal, making note of the similarities and differences between her and Judy. Bonnie was headier than her daughter's. A body that had been bred time and again and ready to entice another. It wasn't quite as fun as taking a prey animal's first time, but there was just something special about showing an experienced cunt just how little it really knew.

Overalls around his ankles, Gideon placed a foot between Bonnie's, using it to widen her stance. His hands kept her backside at the proper height to allow him to do what he intended, forcing the captive rabbit to stand on the very tips of her toes. Gideon's fingertips slid between her folds, a single claw gently nudging her bean with every stroke. Not enough to harm her, but certainly making it that much more difficult to maintain the already uncomfortable stance he'd forced her into.

Bonnie didn't have the same inclination towards willful defiance as her daughter. Gideon had to take Judy at her lowest point in order to dick the fight right out of her, but as the narrow tip pressed into her warm, dripping slit, Bonnie couldn't stop the loud, heavy breaths that often preceeded a good rutting from her husband. Couldn't keep her backside from swinging ever so slightly from side to side in anticipation. Couldn't mask the shudder that ran through her as a streamer of precum unloaded just inside of her, even further slicking her already soaked passage in preparation to take more cock than she'd felt in her life.

Gideon pushed forward.

He didn't plan on luxuriating inside of Bonnie. At least not quite yet. This was a rape in the truest sense. Oh, he was certainly going to unload those churning balls deep up her pussy, but that was just a perk. This was about his power and her fear. He sank himself into her swift and shallow. Just deep enough to make his fat knot kiss those lower lips and his fatter nuts swing heavily, slapping hard up against her clit, sending a lightning bolt thrill through her body. And just as soon as he'd pushed in, he was sawing back out, only the tip of that ruby spire still wedged inside her. And he was impaling her once more. His pace was rapid, but steady. Just slow enough to eel the difference in the way she took him compared to the way Judy did. Gideon had spent months packing Judy's cunt full of fox cock. Making her ride him. Spending whole nights with her run through with dick. By now she was a perfect fit for him. Still just tight enough for him to enjoy, just enough resistance for him to feel that squeeze around his length. Bonnie made for an interesting contrast. She was loose down between her plush thighs. Not surprising, gien the number of offspring she'd pushed out over the years. But she wasn't built to take a fox. She welcomed him inside of her with ease, but the grunts and moans and squeals coming from her told him he was reaching places that were rarely ever touched. And never all at once.

Moreover her bitch ditch was a drooling oven on a level that Judy didn't begin to approach. Their mixed fluids already pooling at their feet. And the heat in her little bunny snatch? Fuck!

All-in-all it was nice change of pace for the fox. The lack of resistance put up by her experienced cock slot allowing him to focus less on the physical effort of raping the docile creature and more on the other things he enjoyed about claiming his prey.

Like the sounds. Bonnie had all but given up on maintaining any semblance of composure. A voice in the back of her head kept her from screaming out her ecstasy, but that was less about the humiliation it would bring for one of her daughters to find her in the back of a truck getting railed by their older sister's boyfriend and more about protecting her progeny from a hungry fox who would devour them just as fast if they came running. So she didn't scream, but she made ever other noise under the sun. A constant, droning moan interrupted only when her predator's balls slapped particularly hard against her clit, eliciting a high squeal or a guttural grunt depending on whether or not he'd triggered another mini orgasm to quake through her little body. The sloppy ***schlrk*** , ***schluk*** , * **schloping*** of his shaft pistoning in an out of her loose, but not-quite-wide-enough cunt. Patter of her leaking juices falling into the pool beneath them. And worst of all?

The creaking.

They could both hear the creak of the trailer's axles all around them. It wasn't likely to be nearly so loud outside, but it did mean one thing. Their little get together was rocking the truck. How much, she didn't know. But with what little power there was left in her mind not swallowed up by fear or pleasure, she hoped Stu wouldn't be home for a while yet.

Inside she felt her walls clench with what strength they had, working to milk that dick for its precious load. Suddenly every ramrod jab inside her birth canal was punching her right in the cervix.

Gideon laughed.

“Yer daughter's been my bitch-doe fer months and she ain't had that happen yet. I start rapin' her mama once and she's already tryin'. Ms. Bonnie you was made fer pushin' out litters!”

She was! She knew it was true. Her womb had descended for him. Primed itself to best take the seed of this predator who'd forced himself on her. And faster than it had ever done for her husband. Faster than it ever would again. If it ever would again. She didn't know. Was this her body's new normal? Would it perform for anything less?

“Wonder what it'l do fer me when I fuck ya fer real one'a these days.”

“Gi.. Giplease... Stop. Pleastawp. Plea...” She could feel it building, even as the pressure valves of miniature climaxes worked to relieve some of the pressure, she could still feel it building inside of her. A furnace ready to blow. So she begged him. Not this. Not this fast. Not this easily. The humiliation it would bring her was one thing. But she knew while she would never love Gideon, once he did this, her body would never love Stu again. So she pleaded. And he just. Kept. Fucking her.

She clinched her teeth because it was all she could do to keep the scream in. Two primal wails of sorrow and elation going off in her mind simultaneously and she didn't know which would leave her lips if she let  _ anything  _ do so. The rest of her muscles tensed soon after. Her eyes rolled up into her head, a single eyelid stuck twitching half-closed as it was unable to rise before she'd lost control. Her toes splayed, lifting from the floor, Gideon's strength the only thing keeping her from collapsing into a heap. Pussy juice erupted from her skewered slit, drenching Gideon's crotch, adding the scent of her lust to her daughter's. The bunny's bladder, too, emptied itself into the flood beneath them.

Bonnie came like she'd never cum again and all the while, without her notice, her inner walls had managed to coax the predator that had claimed her into his own modest orgasm, every paste-thick splurt deep into her womb helping to quench the fire he'd started.

\---

Gideon finished loading up the shipment on his own before unloading a few of his latest confections for the Hopps family to share. Before setting off he climbed back into the trailer, pulling a wad of cash from his pocket and kneeling down.

“That's for the shipment,” he said, slipping the money between Bonnie's modest breasts before giving the still stunned rabbit matriarch a few gentle taps to the face in order to bring her back around.

“You were sayin' you wanted to see Judy, right? That sounds like a fine idea to me. We''ll swing by for dinner some time. How's tonight sound? Good.” He didn't wait for a response before standing back to his full height.

“Now, get the fuck outta my truck.”


End file.
